


You Like That?

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, No Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Richard likes that.





	You Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> For my 200 contest winner, @moonchild-soshanna<3 I LOVE YOUUUU.   
> Don’t steal my work. I will find you.
> 
> No offense is intended to anyone mentioned.

“Fuuuuuuuuhhhk San-yaaah!” Rich cried out as she continued to abuse her own throat with his cock, “Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!” 

“Mmmm, you like that?” She cooed after she’d pulled him from her mouth, a string of saliva still connecting her lips with his leaking tip.

“Fuck, yes, you know I do,” He panted as she crawled up his body, her thighs spreading across his abdomen as she straddled him.

“You ready for me, daddy?” She purred as her sopping slit teased against his thickness as she bucked her hips back and forth over the smooth skin. 

“You know I am, princess,” He confirmed with a smirk, this hands running themselves absently up and down her toned thighs, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

She let out a breathy moan as she lowered herself down onto his cock, his width stretching and filling her completely, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She let herself adjust to him for a moment before lifting her hips away from his, sucking in a breath of pleasure as he groaned when she lowered herself back down. 

“Shit, that’s it, girl.” He growled, his fingers digging into their place on her hips as he guided her up and down. 

“Yeah?” She keened as she continued to move while rotating her hips slightly, “You like watching me ride your cock?”

“Fuck yes,” He hissed as he felt her tighten her muscles around his throbbing dick, gripping him with her insides as he dragged himself across her fluttering walls, “God damn, girl.”

“Mmmm, you feel so good, baby,” She moaned as her hands found her own breasts and tweaked the hardening buds as she bounced on top of him, her pace quickening at the sensations pooling in her gut. He let a growl out at the sight of her beauty and leaned up to wrap an arm around her waist, throwing himself on top of her and pulling her leg up over his shoulder, earning him a deep and primal moan from her throat at the movement and new position.

“You like that, baby girl?” He grunted into her hear, tongue teasing the her lobe as his face buried deeper into the thick curls of her hair, “You like when I get deep?”

“Holy fuck, yes, please, deeper,” She whined, him obliging generously as he impailed her, the sound of his hips smacking against hers echoing through the room at the same time the headboard connected with the wall behidn it.

“Yeah? That deep, huh? Look at you taking me.” He breathed as he pulled himself up to grab her ankles, eyes focusing on where their bodies were meeting. 

The keening wail that errupted from her chest almost instantly set him over the edge, his dick thrusting harder into her as he threw himself back down to nip at her neck and jaw, “Fuck yeah, give it to me, girl.”

“Jebi me jače!” She screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head again as she lost all function to provide English words. 

“Ooooh, yeah, I love it when you do that. Keep going,” He insisted as he continued to pummel into her.

“Obožavam tvoj kurac!” she cried as her orgasm pushed the static between them though her body, suddenly taking over her ability to control herself an she shook and vibrated below him. 

“Yeah you do girl, I feel that,” He grunted, feeling her quivering walls flutter around as her juices flowed down this thighs. 

“Come for me, Rich,” She whimpered as tears clouded her eyes, the pure ecstasy coursing through her making her an overstimulated mess. 

“Yeah, you want me to come? Where?”

“Anywhere!”

He instantly smirked at her, cocking an eyebrow as he pulled himself out of her gushing wetness to jerk himself until he spilled all over her pretty chest, a feral groan coming from him at the sight of her nipples all slick and sparkling in the low light. 

“You like that?” He panted, catching his breath as he collapsed next to her on moistened sheets.

“Did  _you_  like that?” she giggled next to him, kissing his sweaty lips as he curled his arms around her and mumbled something about Serbian vampires and the need to drain him for all he’s worth. 


End file.
